


The Death of Love

by fluff_bomb



Series: The Death of Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Incest, Shota, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_bomb/pseuds/fluff_bomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, shota, uchihacest, reader POV. Pre-massacre. </p><p>You begin your plan to seduce your older brother as your twin, Sasuke, lies asleep next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine Itachi to be 12/13 and Sasuke/Reader is 8 but read is however you want. This is my first fic so please be gentle with me but give me many reviews! :D 
> 
> I have a problem with commas but sometimes I can't tell so let me know if I'm over using them. 
> 
> If you like it, I might have plans to write more dirty porn. >:)

 

* * *

The house is quiet, it has been for hours now. The only sound you can hear is Sasuke’s gentle snoring as he lays next to you. You roll over and look at his face. Highlighted by a stray moonbeam he seems so ethereal and serene like the light was made to worship his skin.

His midnight hair, normally so defiant to gravity, now fallen across his face. Each breath he takes makes it flutter softly against his nose. You see his face twitch and his nostrils begin to flare as the end of his bangs tickle his nose. Afraid he might wake too soon, you run your fingers across his forehead and tuck it behind his ear. His face settles again as it's finally freed of the unwanted caress.

You think he looks so beautiful lying here. You lament that he received all the good genes. His flawless complexion and shimmery hair, a gift from your mother. His sloped nose and strong jaw, bestowed on him by your father.

Hmph.

What did they give you? Dull, lifeless hair. Thin lips and deep eyes set in an always frowning face.

You roll out of bed as quietly as you can. The rustle of sheets doesn't stir Sasuke, you pull them over him to ward off the nights chill. You wouldn't have bothered, normally wishing him even this small discomfort as jealousy consumes you but you can't afford for him to wake up from the cold and wonder where you have gone.

You glare at his sleeping form as you slide the door of your shared room close. Finally obscured from view, you immediately forget about him and focus on your current task.

Small feet patter gently down the hall and stop outside the next door. You wonder if niisan can hear you. Your breath hitches at the thought. Niisan is Konoha's greatest ninja after all. At least in your eyes.

Sliding the door open, you peak inside. Forcing your eyes wide and innocent, but Itachi isn't looking. His back faces the door and he makes no sign of having heard you or of even being awake.

A slight twitch of your lips upward and your eyes narrow again, one might mistake it for a smile if they didn't know better, but it's already gone.

You continue your journey and stop beside his bed looking at his beautiful long hair loosely held together even at night. As if sensing your presence, Itachi begins to stir. You set your wide eyed gaze on his face and reach out a hand to gently shake the sleep from him.

“What is it imoto?” His eyes try to focus on your face but sleep still claws at him.

“Niisan, I can’t sleep.” He huffs gently and throws an arm over his eyes, trying to ward of the light that slips through the window.

“Why not?”

“Sasuke keeps kicking me in his sleep.” The lie rolls smoothly off your tongue. Sasuke might have inherited the good looks but you received natural talent. Itachi was blessed with both but you don’t resent him for it like Sasuke. Maybe because Itachi was caring in a way that Sasuke couldn’t yet be.

Brains, beauty and kindness.

If you thought nature had cursed you before you remember now that it had given you Itachi too and it softens your face further to think of.

Itachi doesn’t say anything but he pulls the covers back slightly revealing his bare chest and pulls you down by your waist, slotting your body against his sleep-warmed skin as if you were made to fit there. He pulls the covers back over and rests his hand against your stomach and his arm under your head. You suck in your belly. You never lost the baby fat like Sasuke did and that thought frustrates you again.

You squirm to get comfortable. Or to rub yourself against Itachi.

“Be still imoto. Maybe it was you that kicked Sasuke huh?” His breath huffs gently against the back of your neck as his says this. You shiver at the feeling but fall still.

You feel his breathing begin to even out as he falls back to sleep.

Once you’re sure he’s asleep, you turn over. His arm slips from your waist and he rolls onto his back, you slide your leg gently between his thighs and prop your head up on your hand.

He snuffles in his sleep and pulls you closer. This makes you smile. Perhaps it’s even genuine since there’s nobody here to see it.

You stare at his face like you did Sasuke’s earlier but this time you feel no envy. Perhaps a little jealous for the people who get to see this face when you can’t. Your heart twinges painfully as you gaze at his face. You both hate and love this feeling. It makes you want to hug him so tight that you become one person. It makes you want to both look at him forever and never be parted from him.

Your body tenses in a parody of your thoughts. It makes your knee drag across his manhood and you remember why you came. A quick glance at the window shows the moon has begun to disappear and it makes you wonder how long you stared at his face.

You walk your fingers across his chest to test his wakefulness but he doesn’t respond. Again, you’re overwhelmed by his serenity. You can’t stop yourself from stroking his cheek gently.

The slightest pause in his breath makes you stop.

But he begins to breath again, maybe he never stopped at all. You move your hand to his stomach. It’s flat and soft now but you press gently and feel the strong muscles that lie dormant beneath. You carry on moving down until you reach the elastic of his pants, you slip your fingers underneath and glance quickly to his face to check his response. Again, nothing. You slide your hand further feeling corse, curly hair. Hm. You didn’t expect that. Your own is bare down there, still smooth with youth and you know Sasuke’s is too. You sit up now, curious, pulling away the sheet and gently lifting the band of his pants up looking inside. Well that’s strange but a bit of hair isn’t going to put you off now.

Another glance and your niisans face shows nothing has changed, continuing to stare at his face you slide the pants down to his knees. Only the slightest flicker of something shows on his face. You pause for a second but still nothing and then move to sit on his thighs. You look down at the prize you’ve revealed. It’s a lot bigger than the others you’ve seen but that doesn’t mean much. You’ve only really seen Sasuke’s and maybe once you saw Shisui when he jumped naked into the pond outside but you don’t really remember and that was a long time ago in any case.

You can’t help but touch it too. It feels a little swollen already, maybe from when you touched it by accident before. You run your fingers up it and spread them in the hair at the base. You draw them down again, this time grasping firmly. It feels strange you think, soft but hard at the same time. You try to compare it to something else but can’t come up with anything that feels similar. You run your hand up and down a few more times, as if rubbing it more would make you think more clearly but the feeling changes as it starts to harden more.

You let go, but now it stands up without your support. You lean closer, putting your face right beside it, investigating it and how it works. Even your breath seems to affect it as you see a small bead of liquid begin to gather at the head. You find yourself wondering what it tastes like. You’re already this close so why not? You grasp it again and direct it towards your mouth, slowly you stick out your tongue and drag it across the tip like you’re licking a melting ice-cream, careful not to let anything escape you.

It doesn’t taste great, a little salty and bitter but you feel niisan tense his body and for a second he stops breathing again. You look up at him and there is smallest frown on his face. You lick it again and this time, he lets out a breath and the frown disappears. Pleased with this reaction, you decide to put the whole thing in your mouth but you can only fit the head. You suck on it like a lollipop, after all this is a special treat and niisan lets out a breathless moan. You feel it become impossibly hard and wonder if anyone else has touched niisan like this before.

It makes you angry to think that someone else would touch him like this and the bottom drops out of your stomach. Or maybe you just feel empty. Why do you feel empty? The feeling of needing to be one with your niisan consumes you again and without really knowing why, you shift your body up his looming above your niisan.

You slide a hand under your night dress up to your entrance. It feels wet, you pull your hand up and the last of the moonlight shows a milky slickness on your fingers. It reminds you of the liquid you tasted earlier so you put your fingers in mouth and suck. It tastes different but not as bad as niisans. You find yourself wondering if you could cover niisan in this taste, you would enjoy licking him more.

The emptiness in your stomach encourages you down this path. You begin to lead niisan towards your entrance. As it rubs against you, you find yourself looking at niisans face. You want to know what he looks like when you finally cover him. With this thought you sit down. It hurts, agonisingly so at first, you almost pull away but then niisan moans so erotically, his face contorted with a feeling you don't understand so you keep sliding down until you’re fully seated.

The feeling of emptiness is finally gone so you stay there, but niisan becomes still again. Wanting to see that look on his face once more, wanting to decipher what it is, you slide up and down again. It feels better now, it almost feels good and niisan seems to agree as he groans. You see his eyes begin to flicker under the lids and you know you’re nearly out of time.

Up and down again, you squeeze you thighs tightly around his hips as a feeling you can’t name hits your stomach. Like someone shoved their hand through the skin of your belly and grabbed your insides but it felt good, not painful.

You gasp, and begin to bounce in earnest. You’re being overwhelmed again, you can feel too much. You think you can feel every one of niisans hairs as they rub against your skin. You put your hands on his stomach to balance yourself, leaning forward, the end of your hair grazes his chest.

You remember that niisan was waking up so you throw your head back to look at him. His eyes fly open and his balls begin to tighten.

He looks shocked. You can’t tell if that's good or not but you don’t care, it feels too good.

His hands go to your waist but this time it’s not to draw you close. He tries to lift you off but he’s too late, you thrust down again and niisans eyes roll back in his head.

“(Your name)!”

Suddenly, you feel warm on the inside. Your stomach clenches at the feeling and you gasp loudly finally feeling like the end.

You’re shaking, and the aftermath rolls off you. That’s when you feel strong fingers digging into your hips. You look down and they’ve drawn blood but you don’t remember when that happened.

You look up at niisan but he’s not looking at you, in fact he’s faced away, towards the door. You turn and look too but no one’s there. The door is still closed, just how you left it.

“Niisan?” You look at him again.

“I think you should go back to your own room now.” The missing word hangs heavy in the air.

You stare at him in shock, frozen. He’s still not looking at you.

You love your niisan more than anything else but you’ve forgotten. That doesn’t mean he loves you.

He lets go of your hips and you climb off of him. As he slides out of you, you feel slick roll down your thigh but you don’t touch it.

You stand in niisans line of sight. He watches the liquid slide down the inside of your knee and quickly he turns away making a gagging sound.

You walk away, out of his room, back to your own.

You climb into bed, lying down next to Sasuke looking at him like you did before. You feel consumed again by absolute hatred. Itachi always did love Sasuke more than you.

A vicious thought enters your mind.

You begin to slide off Sasuke’s shorts.

* * *

 


End file.
